


Snowy Redemption

by Sarcasmcat



Series: You've Got Male! [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Sidney doesn't want to be outside but Alex is persuasive and Sidney remembers his promise.





	Snowy Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Going to the Chapel and takes place roughly a year after Alex first arrives in Pittsburgh. It's pretty much just a bunch of fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Sidney groans as he enters the house. Practice wasn’t terrible, but for some reason all he really wants is another shower, some food, and maybe to wrangle Alex into bed, for sleeping. He doesn’t really think the last is going to work, but it’s worth a try. 

At least until he turns back from locking the front door to find Alex behind him. He’s in a long sleeve shirt, jeans and boots, grinning. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Alex steps forward and rests his hands on Sidney’s shoulders before leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “To play in snow. You come out too and will be good fun.”

“I was thinking it would be more fun to stay inside, where it’s warm.” 

Alex gently shakes him, smiling, though his eyes are heavy with knowing and a silent reminder. “There more to life than just hockey Sid.”

Continued protest is on the tip of his tongue but Sidney bites it back. This is part of what drove Alex away earlier this year and he promised he was never going to be that stubborn again. They’re still working to build their relationship into something beyond sex and hockey and this is one of those moments. 

“Okay. Give me a few minutes to get some warmer clothes on.” He might be a hockey player, but he has respect for the cold.

Alex’s grin turns incandescent and he kisses Sid again before ducking into the living room.

Shaking his head and wondering what he’s gotten himself into Sid goes upstairs to change.

By the time he comes back downstairs, wearing several layers Alex is nowhere to be seen, which Sid takes to mean he’s already outside. He opens the front closet and is nearly hit in the face by Alex’s stick when it falls out.

Tucking it back where it won’t cause any damage Sid finds his coat, gloves and a hat. There isn’t much of a wind outside, but it’s cold enough he’s going to regret not having it. Fully dressed he makes his way to the back door. 

He’s barely outside when a snowball hits him in the back, between the shoulder blades. Turning around reveals Alex, some ten feet away, smile blinding despite the distance, and holding another snowball. “What happened to playing in the snow?”

Alex holds his arms out wide but doesn’t drop the snowball. “How else we play in snow?”

Sidney just barely manages to dodge the second snowball and he ducks off the porch. Bending down he scoops up a handful of snow, glad it’s been just warm enough to make it stick. He quickly packs it into a ball and hurls it at Alex. 

Spinning away from the snowball Alex launches his own at Sidney, booing when it just barely misses his shoulder.

They continue to lob snowballs at each other, running around the yard and kicking up snow.

Alex is surprisingly fast for having a bad knee and Sidney is a little irritated he’s managed to miss him almost as many times as he’s hit him.

\-----

He’s lost track of how long they’ve been chasing each other around, but it’s been long enough his fingers are starting to get cold even with his gloves and he isn’t sure about his toes. Taking a calculated risk, he bends down to pick up some snow and he’s barely straightened up before he’s being pushed down into the deep snow, face first.

Sidney twists and Alex moves enough to let him roll onto his back, but the other man doesn’t move any further, keeping him pinned. 

Alex’s cheeks are flushed from running around and some of his hair has escaped from under his hat when he pushed it back. He looks patently ridiculous, but Sidney can’t help the warm flush that pools in the pit of his stomach, because he still gets to see Alex like this, even though he was a fucking idiot.

He never wants to face losing Alex again and he’s suddenly glad he relented and came out here, because Alex was right. There is more to life than just hockey, and he needs to remember that, especially with Alex around.

Wiggling deeper into the snow he looks up at Alex who is watching him. “I assume there was a reason you wanted me in the snow.”

Alex shrugs, one hand coming up to cup Sid’s chin, thumb dragging across his lower lip. “Maybe.”

He kisses the corner of Sid’s mouth before kissing him properly. 

Sidney moves slowly, hoping Alex is too preoccupied to notice exactly where his hand is going. He wiggles his hand under the edge of Alex’s coat and finds the bottom of his shirt. With his free hand he tugs at some of Alex’s loose hair before kissing him again. 

He gets his hand under Alex’s shirt and rests his palm against the small of his back, ice and cold fabric spread wide. The body above him stiffens.

Alex lets out a decidedly unmanly yelp and rolls off Sidney before getting to his feet and glaring. “Not nice Sidney.”

Sid grins and doesn’t move besides to hold out his hand. “Neither was tackling me into the snow, so I think we’re fair.”

Alex pulls him up and the moment Sidney is on his feet he kisses Alex before stepping back. “I think we should go inside. My fingers are starting to go numb.”

Nodding in agreement Alex leads the way back to the house, through the kicked-up snow. They remove their boots just inside the back door, as well as they rest of their outer gear. They separate at the bottom of the stairs, Alex squeezing his shoulder, as he heads for the downstairs bathroom.

Sidney makes the water hot enough his skin prickles and it feels amazing. Once he can feel everything again he gets out of the shower and scrubs dry before getting dressed, pulling on warm clothing.

Downstairs he can hear the TV on and he heads for the living room where Alex is already on the couch, two steaming mugs on the side table. He sits next to Alex and accepts one of the mugs, the hot ceramic warm against his fingers. The smell of chocolate rises from the cup and he grins. He didn’t think he had any hot chocolate in the house. 

He risks a drink and nearly chokes, because there is more than a little alcohol in it. Setting the mug back down he looks at Alex. “Did you put enough in there?”

Alex gives a lazy smile as he hooks his arm around Sid’s chest, urging him to lean back. “Never too much alcohol Sid.”

Sidney gives into the gentle pressure, and leans back against Alex, drawing his legs onto the couch. His plans for the day are shot, like they have been since Alex first arrived, but he really doesn’t care anymore. 

Alex’s idea was better anyway.


End file.
